What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?
What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? is a 2018 Korean drama about the woman who decided to quit her job as a secretary after nine years. Synopsis Can you be so self-absorbed that you have no idea what's truly going on around you? Lee Yeong Joon (Park Seo Joon) is vice president of his family-owned company, Yoomyung Group. He is so narcissistic that he doesn't pay attention to what his trusty secretary, Kim Mi So (Park Min Young), is trying to tell him most of the time. After nine years of making Yeong Joon look good and stroking his very large ego, Min So decides to quit her job. Yeong Joon's older brother, Lee Sung Yeon (Lee Tae Hwan), is a famous author who is in love with Mi So. Can Yeong Joon accept the fact that Mi So no longer wants to work for him or will he get the wrong idea? https://www.viki.com/tv/35835c-whats-wrong-with-secretary-kim?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Park Seo Joon as Lee Yeong Joon **Moon Woo Jin as Young Lee Yeong Joon/Lee Sung Hyun *Park Min Young as Kim Mi So **Kim Ji Yoo as Young Kim Mi So |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Tae Hwan as Lee Sung Yeon **Bae Gang Yoo as Young Lee Sung Yeon *Pyo Ye Jin as Kim Ji Ah *Kim Hye Ok as Madame Choi, Yeong Joon's mother **Lee Soo Kyung as Young Madame Choi (Ep. 11-12) *Kim Byung Ok as CEO Lee, Yeong Joon's father **Go Se Won as Young CEO Lee (Ep.8) *Kang Ki Young as Park Yoo Sik *Kang Hong Suk as Yang Cheol, Yeong Joon's secretary *Hwang Chan Sung as Go Gwi Nam *Kim Ye Won as Sul Ma Eum, Yoo Sik's secretary *Lee Yoo Joon as Jung Chi In *Hwang Bo Ra as Bong Se Ra *Kim Jung Woon as Park Joon Hwan *Lee Jung Min as Lee Young Ok *Hong Ji Yoon as Oh Ji Ran *Heo Soon Mi as Kim Mal Hee *Baek Eun Hye as Kim Pil Nam, a mental health doctor |-| Guest Roles= *Park Byung Eun as Park Byung Heon, the man from the blind date (Ep.3) *Jung So Min as Mi So's mother (Ep. 10) *Jo Duk Hyun as Kim Young Man, Mi So's father (Ep. 13-16) **Lee Min Ki as Young Kim Young Man (Ep.10) *Seo Hyo Rim as Yoo Shik's ex-wife *Son Sung Yoon as a kidnapper (Ep.11) *Jung Yoo Mi as Jung Yoo Mi, Yeong Joon's friend (Ep. 14) *Kim Hyun Joo as Lee Sung Yeon's hat lady on the airplane (Ep.3) *Lee Chang as the director of the art center *Lee Byung Joon as a fashion designer (Ep. 16) *Lee Do Yeon as a journalist (Ep.4) *Bae Hyun Sung as an intern (Ep. 13-16) *Kim Jae Il *Jung Soo Young Soundtrack Main Article: What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "My Mister" and was followed by "Familiar Wife" on August 1, 2018.http://asianwiki.com/What%27s_Wrong_With_Secretary_Kim *The drama was based on the novel of the same name by Jung Kyung Yoon (published on April 3, 2013 by Gaha). **A webcomic of the same name by Kim Young-Mi was published in 2016 by kakao. *First script reading took place on April 10, 2018 at Studio Dragon in Sangamdong, Seoul, South Korea. *Lee Min-Ki, Jung So-Min, and Jung Yu-Mi made a cameo appearance in the drama. *In Chapter 2 of the webcomic, they sing "BBoom BBoom" by MOMOLAND and "Mr. Chu" of Apink during karaoke. *The actors Park Seo Joon, Pyo Ye Jin, and Hwang Bo Ra had previously worked together in "Fight For My Way". Gallery What's Wrong with Secretary Kim.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:TvN Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Business Category:What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?